Entertainment on ITV
Family Entertainment (All Channels) This is used for all British family entertainment shows broadcasting across all ITV Channels, such as the X Factor, Britain's Got Talent, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, The Chase, All Star Family Fortunes / Mr & Mrs, I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here!, Big Star's Little Star, Dancing On Ice, Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway, An Audience with... Daytime (ITV1 & ITV2) ITV has its own weekday morning programming strand which broadcasts on ITV1 & ITV2. This programming strand broadcasts popular morning shows, such as ITV Breakfast, Loose Women, The Paul O' Grady Show. British Soaps (ITV1, ITV2, ITV3) This is ITV's british soap strand, of which, in this case, there are various sponsorships for each programme, e.G. Emmerdale is now sponsored by Yorkshire Tea, and the strand's official website is currently sponsored by Dial 4 a loan. ITV2 broadcasts extended episodes, of which they are generally known as 'omnibuses', e.G. 'Emmerdale' becomes 'Emmerdale Omnibus'. yorkshireteaemmerdale.png|Current sponsorship for Emmerdale (Yorkshire Tea) cadburycorrie.gif|Current sponsorship for Coronation Street (Cadbury) plentydales.jpg|Current sponsorship for Yorkshire Dales (Plenty) duckbill.png|Current sponsorship for The Bill (Duck Toilet Detergent) Afternoons (ITV2) ITV2 has its own weekday afternoon programming strand which broadcasts popular British & American chat shows, such as Trisha, Jeremy Kyle, Ricki Lake, Judge Judy. The American shows are related to these American TV Broadcasting companies in the following: NBC, CBS & Universal. USA Entertainment (ITV2) This is used for all American-style programmes on ITV2, such as American Idol, America's Got Talent, The X Factor USA, The Planet's Funniest Animals, America Does the Funniest Things, The Vampire Diaries, Gossip Girl, Two and a Half Men. Some shows in this strand are related to these American TV Broadcasting companies in the following: NBC, CBS, Fox, Disney-ABC, Discovery & Universal. Prime Time (ITV3) 'Prime Time' is ITV3's afternoon programming strand which broadcasts popular classic programmes, including contemporary and classic drama. Notice: Sunlife has been sponsoring the programmes since former French insurance company Axa became defunct in October 2011, and Sunlife is now owned by Phoenix Group, since 2016. For All One's Drama (ITV3) 'For All One's Drama' is ITV3's prgramming strand which broadcasts drama programmes after they were broadcast on ITV1, such as Lewis, Wycliffe, Inspector Morse, A Touch of Frost, Heartbeat, Where The Heart Is, The Royal. Evening Sitcoms (ITV3) This is an evening programming strand for popular sitcoms on ITV3, such as Rising Damp, George & Mildred, On the Buses, Home to Roost, Jeeves & Wooster. Did you know? In the PG Tips sponsorship, the 'Monkey', as seen in the sponsorship, was a former mascot of the 2001-2002 version of ITV Digital before he made an appearance in his first PG Tips advert back in 2007. Crime Drama (ITV4) This is ITV4's programming strand for British crime drama programmes, such as Law & Order UK. Impulsive Entertainment (ITV Life) This is ITV Life's programming strand for reality and lifestyle programmes, such as Millionaire Matchmaker, Dinner Date, Real Housewives of... CITV Preschool (CITV Channel & ITV1) CITV Preschool is the programming strand for younger viewers which broadcasts 2 hours a day on CITV Channel every weekday morning (from 7am until 9am), and on CITV Channel & ITV1 every weekend morning (from 6am until 8am).